


By Nature

by FlowingRiverAshes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jaskier POV, M/M, No Smut, Purring, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Swimming, Teasing, Will update tags, please enjoy, self indulgent, this is literally just a midnight fic, touch starved, written because i wanted it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingRiverAshes/pseuds/FlowingRiverAshes
Summary: Did you know that Witchers purr? Jaskier finds out and will do anything to make his Wolf do it again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	By Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this other than desperately wanting some funny, self-indulgent fluff. Please leave me feedback! Your comments are the highlight of my day.

“I swear to Melitele, dunk me one more time and I’ll kill you,” I laughed, shaking my wet hair out of my face and squinting in the bright afternoon sun. Geralt snorted, golden eyes shining with what a naïve man might call contentment. His own white hair was plastered to his head and neck in the most undignified way. 

“I’d love to see you try, bard,” he replied, squatting down slightly in the shallow river to let the water rise to his bare chest. 

“Oh it’s on,” I promised, doing the same. My fingers scraped the bottom of the riverbank and I crept closer, grinning widely. 

“You’ll have to faster than--” His sentence was cut off with very undignified spluttering as my handful of mud hit him square in that beautiful face, filling his open mouth with silt. 

“Ha!” I crowed, dissolving into a fit of giggles as he spat out the mud and glared at me furiously. 

“That was cheating!” 

“Was not! Wait until I write a song about that one, the mighty White Wolf defeated by a handful of--” I can’t say I didn’t deserve the clump of water weeds that hit me in the mouth, though the force of it made me lose my balance and land hard on my ass in the water. 

I coughed it out, still laughing. “I cheated?! That wasn’t even mud, you bastard!” 

Geralt actually laughed, mud-streaked face thrown back to the sky. “It fucking can be!” 

“Oh, don’t you dare! I’ll gut you like a fish!” I cried, brandishing a very soggy stick that I’d pulled from the riverbed. 

In response, he pulled a fucking branch from under the murky water, still covered in clumps of silt and weeds. “Mine’s bigger!” 

“You would be a size queen,” I tutted with a grin. “It’s not about the size, Witcher dear, it’s about how you use it.” The branch swung at my head and I ducked, rising with a splutter and raising my stick. “You suck!” 

“You swallow,” he retorted, and I cackled with surprise. 

“Such dirty humor! You should be ashamed of yourself, Geralt.” The force of the branch whacking into my side sent me sprawling again, and I rose to the sound of helpless laughter. Mustering all my strength, I aimed my stick and threw it, watching with avid amusement as it bounced off of Geralt’s chest without so much as a splinter. 

We locked eyes, gold meeting blue, before we both burst out laughing. The slowly setting sun was warm on my skin as I stood up fully, using the cool water to rinse off the mud from our roughhousing. Beside me, Geralt did the same, dunking his head fully under to rid his snow-white hair of dirt. Being only human, I took that opportunity to plant my foot firmly on his ass and kick him right back into the river. 

He surfaced with a growl and I ran for shore, giggling madly and high on adrenaline. Not many men could say they ran away from a Witcher and lived to tell the tale. He joined me by the fire soon enough, rubbing a cloth through his hair and scowling with an air of someone who’s too tired to care much. I did my best to not look at his naked body too closely. 

“You’re more fun than you look,” I teased, and he snorted, pulling on a spare pair of trousers and flicking the soaked cloth at my face in an echo of a rebuke. 

He sat next to me instead of across from me and we watched the rabbit he’d snared earlier slowly roast as the sun set. I was warm and tired, content from swimming and practically buzzing from the warmth radiating off of the man next to me. As the fat on the rabbit popped and sizzled, I yawned hugely and felt my companion grin. 

“Tired already, Jaskier?” he asked, gruff but gentle. I shrugged and stretched, feeling remarkably loose and relaxed. 

“Not often we stop to go swimming, I tired myself out.” 

“Being an ass must take a lot of energy.” 

I punched his shoulder lightly. He certainly was in the mood for jokes. 

I don’t remember falling asleep, though I know I must have. The rabbit was nearly done and the sun was almost completely set, leaving a chill in its place. My head rested firmly on Geralt’s shoulder and he was lax underneath me. Something rumbled under my cheek, and at first I thought he was laughing at me. I raised my head a little and found his face calm, eyes closed and breathing even. The sensation continued, fluctuating with each breath he took, and it was with some surprise that I realized Geralt was _purring._

It was just like one of his growls, but softer, more intimate. I felt a rush of emotion strong enough to curl my toes and lifted my head with a defeated sigh. As cute as it was, staying there felt like an invasion of his privacy. 

As I sat up, he cracked one eye and looked at me with amusement, the deep purrs grinding to a halt as he slipped out of his meditative state. “You nap like a toddler, Jask,” he grumbled, and I stuck my tongue out at him even as I felt my face flush. 

“Yeah, and you zone out like an old man,” I said lamely, making him roll his eyes. “Come on, it’s time to eat.” 


End file.
